


The Curse of Love

by summerroad7



Series: Sweet Heart Sweet Light [5]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Knight boys, M/M, Prince Alex, Secret Crush, Servant Miles, This Is STUPID, but it’s sweet so I guess it’s okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: Prince Alex was cursed by an evil witch who lived in the western mountains. Alex was bound to lose his heart and became a cold, stone-like monster if he could not find his true love before he turned 21. After another failed attempt to find the love of his life, Alex decided to go on a journey to look for the witch and break the spell before it was too late.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“Miles, my mind is made. Father has given me the permission and I shall leave at dawn.” Alex told him. Miles was probably the last person to know this, but then again, he was supposed to NOT know the Prince was leaving in the first place. He was no noble, just some servant in the castle. 

Miles was speechless for a moment before gabbling in panic. “Your highness, it’s way too dangerous for you to travel alone! Surely Sir Helders, Sir Cook and Sir O’Malley could-”

“Matt, Jamie and Nick are the best Knights in the kingdom. I can’t take them all with me. It will put our people in danger, Miles. Also, their faces are known to the commons, which may attract unwanted attention.” Alex retorted in a gentle but firm tone. Miles bowed and swallowed the rest of his words. He should not be saying anything about the Prince’s decision anyway. 

“And I’m not planning on going alone, Miles.” Alex added. He was looking at Miles with an expression which often meant Alex was expecting Miles to know what he had in mind. This time however, Miles failed completely. 

“Who will be the companion, Your Highness?” 

“I’ve told you a million times already, my dear friend. Just call me Alex.” The Prince waved his hands, gesturing Miles to come closer. “And please look at me in the eyes when we speak! There’re no other people around.”

They were in Alex’s bedchamber. Alex always insisted Miles acting like they were equal when they were not seen by anyone else. One day Miles was going to get into trouble for this. He just knew it. 

Miles straightened his back to obey the order. When he spoke, he sounded boldly unhappy.

Miles was, to be honest, quite upset. Alex just got back from his latest attempt to “find the love of his life”. Miles should feel sorry that Princess Ariella was not Alex’s true love, for it meant they had no other choice left. Alex would turn 21 in just a few months- As a revenge for an ancient war, their only Prince was cursed at birth by the most powerful witch in the world to lose his heart if he failed to find his true love before then. The time was running short and the whole kingdom certainly didn’t want the Prince to be a heartless man.

However, Miles couldn’t bring himself to be too sad about the failed love conquer itself, for he had secretly been in love with the Prince for years. He was worried about Alex though. He mumbled. “Sorry, Alex. You’ve been away for quite a while and it takes me some time to go back to the old bad habit.”

Alex was amused by the sudden change of attitude. He was also a bit concerned where it came from. After all, there was a slight chance that Miles might be treated badly during his absence. He was away visiting Princess Ariella and this time Miles had to stay in the castle. The trip took nearly three months. They had never parted for this long before. “Anything you’d like to tell me, Miles?” Alex asked softly. He received a quiet head shake. “Miles, are you angry at me?”

“No! I could never.” Miles hurried to explain himself. “It’s just…the western mountains are so far away, Alex! It may take more than 6 months to get there even without any disturbances. I’m worried sick when you’re not here.”

Alex blinked, staring at Miles who had bent down his head again. He realized Miles didn’t catch his hints this time. Not even a little bit. Unavoidably, Alex had to ask bluntly. “Wasn’t I just telling you about my plans, Miles? This is me asking if you’d like to be my companion.” 

His friend’s shoulders went rigid instantly, head jerking up. “Me?” Miles asked incredulously, totally bewildered. “Bu-but I’m not…I’m just a-”

“You don’t have to say yes, Miles. It’s not an order.” Alex assured him. Although he seemed to be saddened immediately, not really thinking of a rejection before.

“What? You can’t make me say NO even with a sword pointed at my throat!” Miles jumped up and nearly knocked over the bucket on the floor. He turned to look at the door and turned back to Alex, trilled, nervous and weirdly happy. “Thank you, Alex! I’m- should I go to see the King and the Queen? Did Sire-“

“Wow, Miles! Simmer down. I’ve got all the permissions I needed for everything.” The young Prince cracked a smile as well. “I can’t really make you a Knight. But I’ve got all the gadgets ready. You can have my bow and arrow if you want. I’m not as good an archer as you anyway.”

Miles never took compliments from Alex very well. Miles was very aware that Alex was the Prince and he shouldn’t be constantly saying nice things to a servant, let alone befriended with one. But Alex was always so special. He’s like no other noble Miles had ever met. 

“I’d guard you with my life, Your Highness.” Miles replied seriously. Alex frowned, not fond of Miles’ vow, although Miles was only stating the truth.

“Don’t make me regret taking you even before we leave, Miles. I want you to be as safe as you can be. I know it’s very selfish and inconsiderate of me to ask for your company-”

“To be by your side is my privilege, Alex.” Miles grinned, feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world. “I’m happy to go with you to every corner of the world as long as you let me."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The towns and villages surrounding the castle extended to where the virgin woods started to grow. Although Miles had not been into the dark forest before, he was familiar with the life outside the palace. Before Miles turned 19 and went to work in the castle, he lived in a small village near the border. Once a year he’d return to his hometown to visit his family.

Alex, on the contrary, had never been outside the castle without an armet and a huge troop surrounding him. The King was paranoid, worrying that one day the witch might come back for his beloved only heir. Alex learned about lives of the commons all by reading books and listening to those funny stories which Miles had endless to tell.

In the first few weeks, the Prince was as excited as a small boy who was allowed to go to the monthly market for the first time. He borrowed Miles’ clothes to blend in (Miles probably shouldn’t be so happy about it). Usually, they galloped during the day, had lunch on the back of their horses and stopped for dinner in some crowded, noisy stall. Soon Alex became a great dancer: A pub owner’s daughter showed the Prince how to move his hips to the music in a way that made Miles blushed stupidly under the cover of the night.

Alex couldn’t seem to stop whispering random questions only into Miles’ ear, because if anyone else heard him, they’d know he was from the royal family immediately. Miles was enjoying the closeness more than he dared to admit. During their first pit stop, Miles dragged Alex to a real farmer’s market and laughed so hard that his eyes were all teary when Alex seriously tried to stop the butcher from killing the baby lamb.

Miles knew so much about the streets, the farmlands and the people. _Especially the people._ He had many friends outside the castle and everywhere they stayed, Miles introduced someone new to Alex. Tom, the owner of the cosiest tavern in the Kingdom, gave them a warm welcome and let Miles and Alex stayed in a quiet room at the back. The rested in town for two days, preparing themselves for the long-distance travel afterwards. Now they were close to the western border of the Kingdom and soon there would only be trees and beasts for their company.

The shadow of the forest put Miles in a fret. He tried to keep his mouth shut and not bother Alex with his anxious worries, but the Prince was a sensitive and insightful person by nature. Alex even tried to comfort Miles although his own nerves were suffering as well.

“Do you know why they have that symbol everywhere?” Alex pointed at the carving on a brick when they were walking down the street, enjoying their last day of peace.

Miles was woken from his bubble of thoughts, still distracted. “What did you just say, Sire?”

“Miles!” Alex gasped, looking around to see if they were heard. The Prince sighed in relief as no one was paying any attention to them. Miles realized his mistake as well. His face went white.

“Sorry, Alex.” Miles murmured. “It just slipped out…”

A strange shade of distress appeared in Alex’s eyes. Slowly shaking his head, Alex answered, “I’d rather you accidentally speak my name back home.”

“And beheaded?” Miles cracked an evil grin, despite the confusion in his head and all. Alex laughed out in disbelief and smacked him on the shoulder. It was just like when Alex was with the Knights, his childhood friends. Miles’ heart did a flip inside his chest when Alex’s hand left him alone.

They went back to the cavern as the night was falling. Tom thought Alex was also working as a servant in the castle. They sat among the workers on a long table. After a few rounds of drinks, someone asked if the Prince was truly a bastard who refused to show his face to people who were beneath him.

Alex choked on his beer.

While Alex was coughing violently, Miles frowned and stared at Cam who raised that mean question. “No, of course not! The Prince was a noble, respectful man.”

“Sit down mate, no need to get offended.” Cam shrugged, and then came to pat Alex on the back. “Easy, boy. Look like you have something to tell us, huh?”

Everyone was laughing except Miles, who hated Cam’s arm around Alex’s shoulder full heartedly. The smile on Alex’ face was forced _._ He stumbled over the words, awkward and ashamed. “I-I don’t…”

“Ohhh come on! Tell us something, Mark!” Tom held his bottle up high, calling Alex by his fake name.

“Piss off, okay? The sun rises at 6. We need to have an early rest.” Miles snapped angrily, pulling Alex up and away from the crowd. He was consciously gentle with the grip he had on Alex’s wrist and Cam eyed them both suspiciously. A dirty, knowing smirk on the corner of his lips.

“My God, Kane with his new boy, how can we be so blind! Forgive me Mark, please! Go enjoy your sleep time-”

Miles hastily drew back as if he was burned. He opened his mouth, desperately trying to find an explanation. However, at Cam’s words Alex perked up into a kind of slyness. He interrupted in a scarily smooth tone, faking a shy smile. “Thanks, we certainly will do.”

Once they were back in their room, the Prince’ shoulders’ slumped down in defeat. “Is that how people think of me, Miles?” Asked Alex with a tiny, quivering voice. “I’m ignorant and oblivious to their needs.”

“That’s not true!” Miles argued. He didn’t realize he had raised his voice until he saw Alex flinched. “Alex, you’ve been devoting yourself to the people, helping with the farming and constructing besides all your duties-”

Alex bit on his lower lips. “In my study room, which’s clearly not enough.”

Miles lacked a good retort. He suddenly remembered the question Alex had asked and blurted out, “The symbol is like a memorial. Years ago, people in this town defeated an evil sorcerer who brought drought to their land. They then created the pattern as a sign of hope and good fortune.”

Miles looked at Alex’s eyes for a moment before finding himself something interesting on the floor.

“You think we’ll defeat my fate as well?” Asked Alex. His tone lightened. Miles nodded eagerly, happy to see Alex in a better mood. However, the next question from the Prince almost made him faint.  

“So, you brought other boys here with you before, Miles?”

 Miles stuttered in panic. “It’s nothing like... it’s before I worked at the Palace-”

“What a shame. You’re well-loved among the young ladies working in the kitchen, you know.” It was obviously a joke, for Alex was smiling teasingly. From his facial expression, Miles could tell Alex genuinely couldn’t care less about him liking for boys. The unspoken acceptance lifted the weight off Miles shoulder. He immediately put on a smug look, winking at the Prince. Alex rolled his eyes, but soon joined Miles to laugh like a wild child.

They did go to bed fairly early. Miles waited until Alex was fast asleep. He quietly sat up on his own bed, staring at the Prince as the moonlight gently kissed his peaceful, beautiful face. The past few weeks were like a final delightful dream that was about to end. Miles had never been more aware that Alex had a soft, pure heart. He could not imagine Alex losing it to become a cold, stone-like man. Not even in his worst nightmare.

Miles gave a kind of involuntary twitch, followed by a ponderous head shake. He silently swore to the moon that he’d protect the Prince and help Alex break the curse at any cost.


End file.
